


breathe out so i can breathe you in (i know you’ve always been)

by flojo



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kinda canon compliant, and logan is like 'fuck you' to them anyway, storm and jean are mentioned but in like one paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flojo/pseuds/flojo
Summary: his throat burns. this is just like the first time- when he held her close and did everything he could to make her come alive and take some pain- but it's not working. it's like losing a spark.





	breathe out so i can breathe you in (i know you’ve always been)

**Author's Note:**

> title from everlong by foo fighters which HEAVILY reminds me of rogan and the good ol 2000s, even though the color and the shape came out in '97. whatever

Logan had always been so reluctant on bringing her with them on missions. One’s that were Magneto’s doing, because he couldn’t just give it a rest for once.

Rogue had to come because she insisted on it and didn’t stop pouting until Storm agreed, saying it was good practice. When Storm faced him with a glare, he knew she was just as reluctant as him. He has to remind himself Rogue’s perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

Except sometimes, he doesn’t want her to do that. He has his reasons. Logan would feel the same with any of the younger mutants, but he can’t bring himself to do that. He didn’t have to risk losing any of them.

But now it’s a repeat of the first time.

Rogue’s gone off without any of them, and he should’ve paid closer attention, should’ve stayed by her side- now she’s lost on the dock and Magneto’s still out there, hiding, probably run off by now. Anything could have happened to her.

There’s a body. And only one plausible suspect…. 

“Rogue,” he’s jogging, squinting through the fog to see some kind of sign that it’s her. he can’t see the wispy bleach blonde parts of her hair, or her eyes-

There was just a body. And it couldn’t be Storm or Jean, because they’re there and to hell with them, because he doesn’t know where Rogue is and he’s not leaving without her. There was no set rule on that, that they have to leave together, but it was one of those unspoken things you just know you have to do. 

The mist clears a bit, but he’s still a distance away and the lampposts are offering nothing. It’s dusk, and the moon is bright and reflecting in the water, but it’s no help and maybe he shouldn’t have wanted a sign, anything to know where she is, because she’s right there. She’s not moving.

He’s running now— “Marie,” he calls out, but it’s heavy and not loud enough— and there’s that sign, except they all come together and there’s no doubt in his mind it’s someone else. She’s not someone else.

By the time he’s by her side, he’s screamed out, “Marie!” but her eyes are shut and her head is lolled to the side, towards him, and he lifts it up by her jaw but nothing happens and her limbs are slack.

His throat burns. This is just like the first time— when he held her close and did everything he could to make her come alive and take some pain— but it’s not working. It’s like losing a spark.

 

He stares down at the comic page, tilting his head at the image his eyes landed on, taking it all in one last time. Even if it is printed on paper, he can feel her hand gripping his. Just like she was always able to feel him.

Logan doesn’t feel quite as alone.

**Author's Note:**

> my heart soars with the eagles nest for these two
> 
> tumblr for more rogan screaming among other things : ouijabrain


End file.
